Una tarea complicada
by fiorella03
Summary: Bra necesita realizar una "biografía" de su padre para la escuela, pero se da cuenta que le falta mucha información sobre el por lo que decide junto a Goten adentrarse en el infierno para preguntarle a Freezer, Cell y los demás todo lo que necesita saber... Pero descubrirá algunas cosas de mas sin saber del lío en que se meterá …
1. En busca de una Tarea envidiable

**Una tarea complicada**

_1. En busca de una tarea envidiable :)_

La Orange Star, galardonada como la mejor escuela de la ciudad, ya que alberga a los mejores estudiantes de la capital y siempre salen de ahí solo gente capaz para enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad, comí el ahora investigador Gohan. Sí que tenia gran prestigio. Obviamente la hija de la gran y bella empresaria dueña de la gran Corporación Cápsula no se podía quedar atrás, y por supuesto ella también se encontraba estudiando en esta escuela, aunque unos años adelantada pues sus grandes dotes de inteligencia habían hecho que se saltara un par de años, pero igualmente se acoplaba muy bien; es mas, la envidiaban por eso.

Se acercaban las vacaciones y los chicos estaban emocionados por salir ya e irse a divertir, pero no se esperaban una tarea sorpresa del maestro.

- Bien chicos faltan tan solo unos minutos para que puedan huir y hacer las barbaridades que se les pegue la gana. Pero antes de eso debo informarles que les asignare una tarea especial de vacaciones

- Nooooooo- gritaron en coro

- Sí, sera muy sencillo: Deberán traerme un resumen de la vida de alguien de su familia que haya influido mucho en usted. No aceptare cualquier cosa, debe estar bien hecho y debe de ser interesante para mi.- los alumnos mostraban una cara de fastidio… ¡¿Quien querría hacer tarea en vacaciones?!- Y recuerden, este trabajo VALE EL 60% DE SU NOTA DEL PRÓXIMO SEMESTRE!- ese ultimo dato dejo helados a todos, en eso el timbre sonó- Bueno, diviertanse en vacaciones. Yo me iré de crucero. ¡Suerte!- se coloco unas gafas y un sombrero hawaiano y se fue cantando mientras dejo a todos aun con la boca abierta.

- Pero ¡¿Que le pasa?!, como se le ocurre hacernos eso- dijo una de las chicas

- Pero no esta tan difícil, yo haré de mi hermano,pues su trabajo es estupendo: trabaja en ZTV y conoce a todos los famosos incluso a Mister Satán- dijo victoriosa. Bra soltó una risita.

- Pues yo haré de mi papá, pues su trabajo es fabricar juguetes para aquellos que lo necesitan y yo lo admiro por eso.

- ¿Tu papa es Santa Claus? Sí, yo también lo admiro- dijo Bra haciendo que los demás se rieran a carcajadas.

- Jájá muy chistoso Bra, claro seguro tu harás de tu mama, la mujer perfecta que todo lo puede ¿Verdad?- Bra hizo un gesto de fastidio. No era la primera vez que la molestaban de esa manera. A pesar de que deberían adorarla por eso hacían todo lo contrario.

- Pero Bra, eso es ya muy común. Si quisiéramos saber la vida de tu mama solo tendríamos que prender la televisión en el sector de espectáculos y nos enteraríamos de todo, Jajajajajaja - ahora se burlaban de ella aquellos mismos que se rieron de su broma momentos antes, pero no, ellos no ganarían.

Bra se puso de pie- Chicos… chicos… ¿acaso yo he dicho que haré de mi mama? Obviamente haré de MI PAPA.- sonrió y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Tu papá? ¿Tenías papá?

- ¡Uuuuuuyyyyyyyyy!- gritaron todos. Esas dos chicas sacaban chispas de sus ojos.

- Te sorprenderías - finalizó la peliazul. Se dio media vuelta y salió del aula creyendose victoriosa - "Nadie se burlará de mi nuevamente, las sorprenderé con la fabulosa vida de mi padre, muajajajaja"

Llego a casa muy enfadada, dispuesta a comenzar con su tarea y demostrar que tenia al papá mas interesante de todos. Ingresó y tiró la puerta haciendo gran alboroto.

- ¿Bra? ¿Hija?- no saludó a su mama y subió las escaleras- Querida ¿Que sucede? La comida está servida.- dijo preocupada de ver entrar a su hija así.

- ¡No tengo hambre!- grito desde arriba

- Pero que altanera está esta niña últimamente. Creo que debo prohibirle tantas libertades.

Llego a su habitación, se sentó en el escritorio y saco una hoja en blanco y sus lapiceros de colores. Acto seguido se dispuso a comenzar a escribir, pero con cuidado pues no podía develar cosas como que su padre venia de otro planeta.

"Mi papa se llama Vegeta. No es muy alto de estatura, es muy muy fuerte y muy orgulloso"

Luego de eso no supo que continuar. 5 minutos, 10 minutos, 15 minutos, 1/2 hora, 1 hora… ¡Nada!

- "Wow, me acabo de dar cuenta que no conozco tanto a mi papá como esperaba"

TOC-TOC

- Bra, abre la puerta. Calenté tu comida, si no abres te morirás de hambre.- Una madre siempre sabe cuando una hija esta en problemas y busca cualquier excusa para averiguarlo. Obviamente Bra abrió la puerta de inmediato, su estomago le gruñía desde el minuto 42.

- ¡Mama! Gracias, me moría de hambre. Disculpa por entrar sin saludar es que no estaba de humor.- dijo mientras tomaba de un tirón la merienda que trajo su mama. Al fin y al cabo también tenía estomago de saiyajin.

- ¿Y por que razón? ¿Tuviste problemas en la escuela?

- Estoy haciendo una tarea de vacaciones. Tengo que hacer prácticamente una biografía de alguien influyente en mi familia.- dijo con un trozo de pollo en la mano. En casa nadie guarda los modales.

- ¿Solo eso? Pero puedes encontrar mi biógrafa hasta en Wikipedia.

- ¡Pero no pienso hacer de ti, mamá!

- ¿Entonces? ¿Harás de Trunks? ¿O de mi papa? ¡No me digas que harás de mi mama!- a veces las mamas no entienden muy rápido pese a sus buenas intenciones.

- ¡No! Haré de mi papi- dijo sonriendo, pero se le quito la sonrisa al recordar lo mal que iba su tarea hasta entonces.- Solo que no he avanzado mucho, ¿Que me puedes decir de él?

- Bueno tu papá es… orgulloso… fuerte… algo enano… este…hmmm…- bien, se le acabaron las ideas a la genio.

- ¿Lo ves? No es tan fácil … ¿Y si le pregunto a papá directamente?

- ¿Enserio? ¿Crees que Vegeta vendra y se tomara su tiempo para narrar su vida en vez de encerrarse a entrenar en su nueva cámara de gravedad mejorada?

- ¡Entonces es tu culpa! ¡¿Quien te manda a reparar la cámara de gravedad?!

- ¡Tu padre!

- …

- ¿Enserio no quieres hablar de mi?

- ¡No!

Al día siguiente fue a buscar a Goten. Cuando tenia algun problema, ya sea con su mama, con su papa, o en la escuela le gustaba compartirlos con él. No porque él los solucionara, porque no era muy listo que digamos, pero al menos la escuchaba. Le regalaba un poco de su tiempo para apoyarla y hacerla reír con sus bromas y ocurrencias, y eso a ella le gustaba…

- Asi que necesitas saber sobre tu papá…

- Sí, pero no pensé que supiera tan poco sobre él. Mira lo único que he avanzado- le mostró el papel con las únicas pobres dos líneas que había escrito.

- Wow, pero si te fijas bien es el resumen perfecto de su vida- le sonrió

- Pero no basta con eso, necesito mas información, que sea interesante, llamativo, y que cause envidia en todas esas horrorosas que se burlaron de mi.- Definitivamente era la hija de Vegeta, ese orgullo solo lo pudo haber sacado de él.

- Creí que era porque valía el 60% de la nota del semestre

- Pues sí, pero igual yo ya pase de año. Mi objetivo es que nadie se burle JAMÁS de mi.

- ¿Nadie?

- ¡Nadie! - Goten se acercó y puso su dedo sobre su blusa.

- Tienes una mancha ahí- señaló

- ¿Donde?- bajó la mirada y el saiya levanto su dedo hasta la nariz de la peliazul

- Jajjajajaajajaa, me burle de tí ¡¿Que me harás?!

- ¡Son Goteeeen!- se había atrevido a burlarse de Bra, eso no se lo permitiría jamás.

- ¡Espera espera!- le dijo al verla furiosa a punto de lanzarse contra el- sobre lo de tu papá ¿Porque no le preguntas al mío?

Bra se detuvo- Con el poco coeficiente intelectual de tu padre no creo que aporte mucho que digamos.

- ¡Oye! ¡No te permitiré que hables asi de mi papá!

- Jajajajajaja Y ahora ¿quien se burlo de quien? Jajjajajaajajaa

- Ya entendí, ya entendí, entonces que sugieres.

- No lo sé, si tan solo tuviéramos con nosotros a alguien haya conocido a mi padre antes que nosotros …

- Já, mejor preguntarle a Freezer jajajajaja- dijo divertido, pero ella no se rió, es mas le lanzo una mirada de ¡Lo tengo!-¿Por que me miras asi?

- Ahi esta la respuesta ¿no lo ves?

- No

- Tonto, tenemos que ir al infierno y pedirle la información que queremos a Freezer y los demás que conozcan a papá.

- ¡Estas loca! ¡Te matarían!

- Vamos, se que tu me defenderías ¿O no?- le guiño el ojo y el se sonrojo. Esta niña movía muy bien sus fichas.

- Pues sí, pero… al infierno solo pueden entrar los muertos

- Eso se puede arreglar…- Son abrió los ojotes- Jajjajajaajajaa

- Muy chistosa, pero si me mataras yo me iría directo al paraíso por mis grandes hazañas.

- ¿Que hazañas? En fin, tenemos que ver como podemos llegar hasta allá

- Sin matarnos

Pasaron unos momentos pensando hasta que a Goten se le prendió el foco.

- ¡Tengo la respuesta!

- ¡¿Y cual es?!

- Uranai Baba

- ¿Ah? ¿Ese no es el nombre de una canción?

- Uranai Baba es la hermana del Maestro Roshi

- ¿Ese viejito tiene hermana? Seria el colmo que me digas que ella es la mayor

- Pues eso no lo sé, pero mi papá me dijo que ella podía entrar y salir del otro mundo cuando quisiera. De hecho fue ella quien trajo a mi papá a la tierra para poder conocerlo.

- Pues entonces que esperas, ¡Vamos!

Y entonces partieron en búsqueda de la respuesta a sus problemas…

N/A

Y… ¿Que tal? Me salió cortito xD Tal vez este no me salió tan divertido como lo esperaba pero en el próximo capítulo podrán ver el encuentro de Freezer con Bra… y prometo hacerlos reír mucho mas :)

Gracias por pasar por aquí y …

Nos leemos nn


	2. ¿Bienvenidos?

**2. ¿Bienvenidos?**

Goten entro a su casa con Bra para conseguir la dirección exacta de donde vivía Uranai Baba.

Busco en una de las libretas que había en la habitación de su mamá. Empezó a buscar: la casa de Bulma, de Krillin, de Launch, del gasfitero, … de Uranai Baba!

Cuando al fin la tuvo, salieron silenciosamente sin que Milk se diera cuenta porque si se entera a a donde iba su queridísimo Goten, no lo dejaría salir.

- Me pregunto si será mas vieja que el Maestro Roshi- seguía en duda la peliazul

- Eso lo averiguaremos muy pronto… Ya estamos cerca

Descendieron y fueron al encuentro de la anciana. El lugar se veía algo abandonado, al parecer ya no se realizaban aquellos torneos que organizaba la anciana como los que vivió Goku en su niñez.

TOC-TOC

- ¿Crees que viva alguien aquí?- pregunto la peliazul

- Pues supongo- dijo con la mano sobre la cabeza

- Así como esta esto aquí debe vivir una momia

- ¡¿Quién me ha llamado momia?!- dijo una voz que del susto lanzo al piso a los muchachos.

- ¿Uranai Baba?- pregunto Goten temeroso

- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!- Gritó, pero en eso al ver a Bra la confundió con su mamá - ¿Acaso tu no eres Bulma, la amiga de Goku? Wow, te ves joven. Veo que haces un buen uso de tu fortuna, me tienes que dar el numero de tu cirujano- dijo la anciana acercándose a la joven.

- No, creo que me confunde con mi mamá. Mi nombre es Bra, y el es Goten el hijo del señor Goku

- Claro, tu eres el pequeño Goten ya te recuerdo. Y ¿que les trae por aquí?

- Queremos que nos lleve al infierno ahora mismo- dijo la peliazul casi como un mandato.

- ¡Pero donde están tus modales niña! ¡No te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores! Esa clase de viajes no son tan fáciles de realizar

- Pero necesitamos su ayuda es un asunto de vida o muerte- mintió para poder convencerla, pues no pensaba contarle la verdadera razón de su viaje al infierno.

- Te costara convencerme niña… ¡Sobre todo después de decirme momia!

- Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, recuerde que Bra es una Brief. Tal vez podamos acordar una suma…-trato de ayudar Goten.

- Que sean 1000 dólares- le respondió la anciana al joven Son sin siquiera dejarle terminar la frase. Recordemos que esta viejita siempre fue muy ambiciosa, era obvio que intente aprovecharse de estos niños.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Piensa cobrarnos!- exclamo la joven

- Bra no te quejes ahora ¿Trajiste tu billetera?

- Pues si, pero no traigo efectivo.

- No se preocupen pueden pagar con Visa, MasterCard o cualquier tarjeta que tengan

Bra arqueo una ceja- Wow pero que actualizados están los viejos hoy en día- dijo extendiendo la tarjeta

-¡No me digas vieja o te cobrare el doble!- sonrió- "Pobrecitos, pero yo cobro la ida no el regreso, eso le pasa por llamarme vieja y momia. Al fin, esta con ese saiyajin no creo que tenga muchos problemas para regresar"

- ¡¿Y ahora porque se ríe?!

- ¡¿Quieres que te lleve o no?!

- ¡Ya le pague asi que espero un buen servicio!

- ¡Calla muchacha insolente, respeta a las grandes personas de la sociedad!

- ¡¿Grandes personas?, si está a mi altura es por esa bola de cristal que tiene allá abajo!

Goten las miraba tal fuera un torneo de tenis - Este… lamento interrumpir, pero creo que tenemos un viaje pendiente ¿No?

- No se como la aguantas, siganme…- dijo la anciana, y empanzo a avanzar.

Los jóvenes la siguieron, el camino fue un poco largo. Goten seguía aguantando las discusiones entre Bra y Uranai Baba. Finalmente se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca, pues todo se tornaba mas oscuro y lóbrego y el frío que hacia era congelador. Se escuchaban ligeros ruidos como ecos que no se lograban entender, creo que no fue tan buena idea ir hasta allá. Finalmente aterrizaron en un lugar un poco alto.

- Bueno niños aquí es: el infierno

- Wow, si que es tenebroso…¿Y a que hora vendra a recogernos? - volteó, pero solo vio a la anciana alejarse sobre su bola de cristal- ¡Oiga, ¿a donde va?!- le gritó

- ¡Adiosito!- le dijo desde lo lejos

- Tranquila Bra, luego veremos como salir. Lo importante es que ya llegamos ¿Trajiste la grabadora?

- Si, esta lista. Ahora bajemos- añadió con una sonrisa- Mira allá bajo, ahí están todos vamos.

Ambos muchachos descendieron y se acercaron a los demás. Se encontraban todos los villanos, desde los Ginyu, Babidi hasta Cell. Todos miraban a nuestros amigos como si fueran bichos raros. Goten se sentía extraño de recibir tantas miradas, pero Bra no, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

En eso Bra noto una gran mesa donde se encontraban 3 ¿Jurados? . Le pareció que lo eran pues tenían sobre la mesa las paletas de calificación. Bra se les acerco rápidamente.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- ¿Nosotros? Somos los Ginyu, organizadores del mas grande Reality de baile del infierno: "Bailando en el Infierno". ¿No nos conoces? - hizo una pausa para pensar- Mmm… yo te he visto antes, pero no me acuerdo de donde… ¿Sabes bailar?

- ¡Si, me encanta!

- Entonces demuestralo- se puso de pie y levanto la voz para gritar - ¡Aquí en la pista de baile la maravillosa…!- se acerco a la peliazul y bajo la voz- ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas?

- Bra, la maravillosa Bra

- ¡La maravillosa Bra!- se escucharon las palmas y todos se acercaron a ver, incluso Goten a quien le parecía muy divertida esta situación.

Se soltó la música y Bra comenzó a bailar. Era música clásica y ella lo dominaba muy bien. Estuvo desde pequeña en academias de ballet y era la mejor de su clase. Su maestra siempre le pedía que la acompañara para los concursos, pero ella se hacia siempre de rogar. Bueno, había llegado la hora de demostrar su talento.

En eso Goten escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

- ¿Saiyajin? ¿Eres un saiyajin?- Goten volteó. Tres hombres altos. Uno de ellos se era igual a su padre, otro se le parecía mucho pero tenía el cabello muy alargado, y el ultimo era totalmente calvo, pero tenia un aspecto de ser muy fuerte. Los tres llevaban el mismo traje.

- Sí, ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- Jajaja- dijo el calvo- ¡Es un saiyajin, niño nosotros también lo somos! Yo soy Nappa, y ellos son Raditz y Turles.

- ¡¿En serio?! Mi nombre es Goten, soy el hijo de Goku.

- ¿De Goku? ¿Hablas de Kakarotto?- pregunto el de largos cabellos-Entonces yo soy tu tío- sus ojos le brillaban- ¡Sobrino! ¡Tengo descendencia!- abrió los brazos como buscando obtener un abrazo en Goten.

- ¡Tío! - sus ojos le brillaban también. Aparte de la familia de su mamá, Goten no conocía a nadie mas de su familia y se emociono al conocer a Raditz por lo que correspondió a su abrazo.- ¿Y el también es mi tío? Se parece mucho a mi papá

- Bueno algo asi, Turles es algo asi como un primo lejano.

- Pero no puedes llamarme tío.

- ¿Que hiciste para caer en el infierno, muchacho?- pregunto Nappa

- Oh no, no estoy muerto solo vine de visita… con ella- señalo a Bra

- Es tu novia ¿No?, sobrino- le codeó Raditz

- ¡¿Eh? ! ¡Noo! ¡Solo somos amigos!- se sonrojó

- Jajaja, pues tu "amiga" baila muy bien.

Bra realizó saltos y piruetas que dejaron atónitos al jurado. El capitán Ginyu estaba maravillado, y hasta sintió celos. Sus ojos le brillaban, y al finalizar se puso de pie y aplaudió acompañado del resto con las palmas.

- Bueno chicos, es hora de la calificación- inserte aquí musica de tensión como en los realitys de baile- En 3, 2, 1 … Paletazo

Ginyu levanto: 10… Jeice:8…Recoome: Voto secreto ( si se preguntan por los otros dos Ginyu, se encuentran en capilla).

- ¡Gracias a todos! - saludo la peliazul haciendo una venia.

- ¡Bra, ven aquí!- la llamo Goten. Ella acudió hacia él.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Te gusto mi presentación?- pregunto algo agitada por el esfuerzo de su baile.

- Tengo que presentarte a unos amigos. El es Nappa, y ellos son mis tíos Raditz y Turles.

- Mucho gusto, señorita Bra. - respondieron los tres en coro.

- Ella también es saiyajin, pues es la hija de Vegeta

- ¡¿Eres la hija de Vegeta?!- gritaron al unísono antes de caer de espaldas.

- No lo puedo creer, eres la hija de nuestro Principe. Si nuestro planeta aun existiese tu heredarías todo.- le dijo el calvo Nappa.

- Jaja, que lindos pero no, lo heredaría mi hermano por ser el mayor.

- ¡¿Tienes un hermano?!- contestaron nuevamente en coro.

- Claro, ¿no lo recuerdan? Lo vimos luchando contra Magiin Buu en la bola de cristal.

- Oh, es cierto- replicaron

- Pues sí, pero yo vine aquí por alguna razón en especial. Ustedes conocieron a mi padre ¿Verdad?

- Pues la verdad yo no mucho, pero Nappa y Raditz pasaron casi toda su corta vida con él.- agregó Turles.

- Esperen un momento- Bra encendió la grabadora.

- Bueno que te puedo decir… nuestro maravilloso Principe siempre fue una persona orgullosa- dijo Nappa

- ¡Eso ya lo sé, dime algo nuevo!

- Fue ambicioso, a espaldas de Freezer siempre entrenaba y trataba de subir mas su nivel de pelea para vengarse y derrotarlo. Pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano porque como supimos fue mi hermano Kakarotto quien lo derrotó.

- Oh, debió haber sido muy frustrante.- agrego la peliazul.

- Háblenos mas de su planeta, por favor.- pidió el joven saiya.

- Que les puedo decir, todos éramos unos guerreros bastante fuertes y poderosos. Capaces de superarnos día a día. Respetábamos al rey y a nuestro principe, eran nuestras mas grandes autoridades. Hasta que nuestro planeta…-a Raditz le dolía recordar esos momentos - Desapareció del universo.

- Luego tuvimos que servir a Freezer, y realizar las misiones que nos pedía.- continuó Nappa- En cada misión nuestro Principe Vegeta siempre se lucía, y demostraba que él era mucho mas que nosotros, destruía planetas…

- ¿Perdón? ¿Destruía planetas?- Brief arqueo una ceja.

- Pues sí… - en eso Nappa y los otros dos saiyas divisaron a Freezer acercándose. - Lo lamento, nos tenemos que ir. Si tienen algún problema, intentaremos ayudarlos.

- ¡Oiga calvito, no me deje con la palabra en la boca!

- Bravo, princesa Bra- ambos jóvenes voltearon: era Freezer. Le ¿aplaudia?. Goten se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Freezer?- pregunto inocentemente la joven.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla, princesa- se acerco y beso su mano.

- Goten no te preocupes, tranquilo- Son le hizo caso, pero tenia un mal presentimiento.- ¿Princesa?Nadie me había llamado asi antes, bueno mi mama de cariño.

- Pero ¿por que no te dan el titulo que te corresponde? Eres la hija de Vegeta, ¿No?

- Pues si, tiene razón- le sonrió.

- ¿Y que les trae por aquí a los dos?

- Bueno nosotros…- trato de comenzar Goten, pero se vio interrumpido por la peliazul.

- ¡Por Kami! ¿Donde compro su labial? ¡He buscado ese color por miles de tiendas y no lo he hallado! ¡Y sus uñas! ¡Wow, combinan perfecto! ¡Me tiene que decir donde lo consiguió!- Freezer se sonrojo y una gota cayo por su frente.

- ¿Le están molestando Lord Freezer?- se acerco Zarbon, a lo que Bra quedo maravillada por su belleza.

- Goten ¿Quien es él? Es tan guapo, de seguro es un heroe de la galaxia ¿No?- le dijo a su amigo sin dejar de mirar a Zarbon con una sonrisa.

- No lo creo, si el fuera un héroe no estaría en el infierno ¿No crees?- dijo Goten celoso tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Bra siguió saludando y sonriendole coquetamente y Freezer lo notó… y le molestó.

- Pero Goten como crees, es tan alto y su cabello se ve tan sedoso…- suspiró

- Soldado Zarbon, no hay ningún problema… Mejor regrese usted a lo que estaba haciendo. Yo lo llamare cuando lo necesite.

- Como usted diga, mi señor- se alejó, dejando maravillada a la muchacha.

- Bueno, me decían. Es extraño tener a la Princesa de los Saiyajins andando sola por estos lares-continuó sin perder el protocolo.

- Este… yo estoy aquí- saludo Goten para que lo tomara en cuenta.

- Oh cierto, que descortesía la mía ¿Es uno de tus súbditos?- se burló

-Oh no, es mi amigo Goten. Disculpe usted, pero vengo aquí para que me cuente todo lo que sepa sobre mi papi

- ¿Sobre Vegeta?

- Sí

- ¿Enserio quieren saber la verdad?

- ¡¿Que verdad?!- preguntó exaltada.

- Tomen asiento, niños. Esto me tomara tiempo.- Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y Bra se dispuso a prender la grabadora.

- Les contare los inicios de Vegeta… un ASESINO del espacio

**N/A**:

Holaa :)

Y … ¿Que tal?

Bueno aquí lo prometido, el encuentro de Freezer y Bra. Y un extra con los Ginyu ;)

En el próximo capítulo: Bra se enterara de por que Vegeta es un asesino del espacio. Al parecer su mama no le contó toda la historia de Vegeta. Al fin y al cabo no era necesaria viviendo en un mundo de paz ¿No?

Michas muchas Gracias por sus reviews :) en serio este trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo.

Solo que esta historia no pretende ser muy larga, probablemente la termine en uno o dos capítulos mas, pero al final siempre empiezo algo y termino haciendo otra cosa jijiji

Espero lo hayan disfrutado

Nos leemos nn


	3. Buscando una salida

**3. Buscando una salida**

- Tomen asiento, niños. Esto me tomara tiempo.- Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y Bra se dispuso a prender la grabadora.

- Les contare los inicios de Vegeta… un ASESINO del espacio

- ¿Asesino? ¿De qué esta hablando? ¡Mi papá no es ningún asesino! ¡Mama me dijo que el había sido malo en el pasado, pero que cambió con nosotros en la tierra! ¡Nunca me dijo que era un asesino!- se exaltó Bra

- Veo que tu madre te oculto muchas cosas, princesa

- ¡Goten!, ¡¿Tu sabias algo de esto?!- le preguntó impaciente

-Bueno…- contestó nervioso- A mí mi hermano me dijo también que tu papa había sido un hombre malo y que cambió en la tierra, pero…

- ¡¿Pero qué?!

- Pero cuando sucedió lo de Buu, tu padre se dejo controlar por Babidi, y mato a los que estaban en el torneo.- le dijo con tristeza al recordar algo así.

- Jajajajaja…eso no es nada…- contesto Freezer con una sonrisa en esos labios color violeta. El villano disfrutaba mucho esta conversación, había esperado este momento con ansias hace muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿Qué mas hizo mi padre?- pregunto Bra, con miedo de recibir la respuesta.

- Podríamos decir que hizo de todo un poco, jajaja - río macabramente- Vegeta estuvo bajo mi tutela desde que el era tan solo un niño. Yo siempre supe que era un guerrero de sangre fría, duro como una roca y dispuesto a todo por recuperar el honor. ¿Principe? ¿De que iba a ser Principe? Su planeta ya no existía, ¡Era un príncipe de la nada!

Yo me tome las libertades que quise con él a mi disposición. Yo conocía muy bien sus planes, se que pretendía aumentar sus poderes y que creía ser el único capaz en convertirse en Super Saiyajin, para luego poder matarme y vengar la muerte de su pueblo. Pero que equivocado estaba. Pobrecito de Vegeta de ver a aquel saiyajin de clase baja superar sus poderes y humillarlo.

Yo no le enseñe a matar, él sabía hacerlo a la perfección. Comenzo con esa vil tarea desde muy pequeño, asesinó desde indefensos saibaman hasta destruir pequeños planetas de baja energía. Era obvio porque era el niño con el nivel de energía mas alto que existiese. Con tan solo seis años, y era el mayor temor de muchos.

Cuando pasó a mi poder su trabajo no cambio mucho. Lo enviaba a distintas misiones a aniquilar planetas y de vez en cuando uno que otro asunto personal.

Si alguien se atrevía a faltarme el respeto o fallaba en sus misiones yo mandaba a Vegeta a que se hiciera cargo de él. Era mi servidor favorito para este tipo de misiones. Mataba sin piedad, sin dolor, … hasta podría decir que lo disfrutaba…-

Freezer les contó con lujo de detalle todas las atrocidades que había hecho Vegeta cuando estaba a su merced. Les contó los planetas que había conquistado y a cuantos tuvo que matar para conseguirlo. Ambos jóvenes quedaron aterrados de escuchar tales palabras. Era como si les contaran una película de terror, pero en este caso todo lo que le decían era verdad. Su padre, pensaba Bra, la persona que admiraba, su modelo a seguir resultó siendo un asesino espacial. Que decepción.

- Bueno princesa, eso a sido todo. Un gusto haberla ayudado. - le dijo Freezer sonriendo y haciendo una venia en sentido de burla.

- No lo puedo creer. Mi papá, que decepción.- dijo Bra apenada.

- Tranquila Bra, lo que importa no es lo que fue, sino lo que es ahora. Y tu papa ya no es un asesino, recuerda que él cambió.

-¡Pero me mintieron!

- No te mintieron, solo que no vieron la necesidad de atormentarte con todo esto.- trato Goten de calmarla

- Vámonos… Hasta luego, señor Freezer- Él les sonreía satisfecho.

Cuando ambos voltearon se toparon con Zarbon. Bra se emociono al verlo, como si hubiera olvidado lo de hace un rato. Así son las adolescentes.

- Holaa guapo, ¿Nos mostraras la salida?- En eso el "guapo" Zarbon se convirtió en un sapo gigante lo cual espanto a los jóvenes. Acto seguido los tomo por los brazos sin dejarlos salir.

- Creíste que te dejaría ir tan rápido… princesa

- ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

- Haber haber… tengo a la hija del odioso Principe de los Saiyajins y al hijo del insecto que me derrotó. ¿Que puedo hacer con ellos? ¿Los dejo libres o me vengo de ellos?- dijo sarcástico

- ¿Los deja libres?- agregó Goten

- ¡No!

- ¿Les invita a tomar una tacita de cafe?- ¡Por Kami! A veces me pongo a pensar que pasa por la cabeza de Goten.

- ¡No, mocoso! ¡Me vengo de ellos!

En eso los tres saiyas que espiaban la situación se dieron cuenta del problema que tenían sus recientes amigos.

- ¿Viste eso Nappa? ¡Tratan de dañar a mi sobrino! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Raditz impaciente

- No podemos hacer nada, sabes muy bien que Freezer nos destrozaría en un santiamén.- contesto el calvo.

- ¿Y tu Turles? ¿Dejarás que maltraten a nuestro sobrino y a su novia?

- A mi no me mires, Raditz. Sabes muy bien que Freezer nos hará puré.

- Pues entonces yo iré por ellos, al fin y al cabo ya estoy muerto ¿No?

- Haz lo que quieras- contesto el calvo

- Me uno al espectáculo, quiero ver como te hacen papilla- dijo el primo lejano de Raditz

- ¡Pues ahí voy!- en eso Goten se convirtió en super saiyajin y pudo liberarse de Zarbon- Creo que ya no me necesitan ¿No?

- ¡Goten! ¿Estas bien? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito la peliazul

- Espera, tengo una sorpresa para Freezer- Goten empezó a emanar una energía impresionante y segundos después se convirtió en súper saiyajin fase 2 y golpeo a Zarbon de tal manera que lo lanzo muchos metros atrás.

- ¡Goten! ¡Estas botando chispitas!

- No son chispitas, esta es la transformación del super saiyajin fase 2. La conseguí hace un tiempo, mientras entrenaba con Gohan. La guardaba para un momento especial, pero veo que ha llegado la hora.

- Jajaja, bravo niños ¿Un súper saiyajin? Eso ya no me sorprende. Así como ustedes han superado sus poderes, yo también lo he hecho así que el súper saiyajin ya no es ninguna amenaza para mí.- rió Freezer.- Además ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? ¡Ya estoy muerto, muchacho ignorante!

- ¿A sí? Veamos si esto no es ninguna amenaza para ti- dijo Son y luego se lanzo sobre Freezer dándole los mejores golpes que podía dar, pero el ser violetáceo los esquivó fácilmente y le bastó solo un rodillazo para lanzarlo al suelo.

A pesar de eso se levanto y se volvió a lanzar hacia él, pero era verdad, Freezer había mejorado sus ataques considerablemente y estaba a la altura de cualquier guerrero z. Pero igual Goten no se rendía. Estaban en juego tanto su vida como la de Bra y no debía perder, pero Freezer era poderoso y cada ataque que Goten lanzaba él se lo regresaba. En uno de sus golpes le sorprendió por detrás y le dio un golpe en la espalda que nuevamente lo lanzó al suelo.

- ¡Goten!- gritó la peliazul

- ¡Atrápenla! - gritó Freezer, y todos sus hombres se lanzaron sobre ella.

- ¡Braa! - Goten les lanzo toda la energía posible para detener a quienes se acercaban a ella. Pero al acercarse lo capturaron a él también. Ni el poder del super saiya 2 lo pudo ayudar, se sentía agotado por la pelea con Freezer que no pudo contra los 5 soldados del ser violeta que se le lanzaron encima. Que injusto era, 5 contra uno. Ninguno de los dos podía moverse, los tenían atrapados y Goten estaba totalmente lastimado.

- ¡Freezer! - grito Raditz unos metros atrás

- ¡¿Que quieres mono salvaje?!- le contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

- No te metas con ellos… - respondió con temor- Si… si quieres pelear… hazlo … hazlo conmigo- balbuceó

- Y conmigo- hablo Nappa

- Y conmigo - se unió Turles

- ¡Muchachos! - se alegro el saiya de largos cabellos- Já ¡¿Y ahora que harás, Freezer?!

- ¿Yo?- volteó - Nada

- ¿Nada?- contestaron los tres al unísono.

- Yo nada, mi estimado amigo Cell se encargará de ustedes.- y finalizando estas palabras los tres saiyas voltearon y se toparon con él. Cell les sonrió y de un solo golpe se encargo de los tres lanzandolos muy lejos de donde estaban sus amigos

- ¡El escuadrón Saiyajin a sido vencido otra veeeeeez! - fue lo ultimo que se les oyó decir.

- Bueno, ahora continuaré con mi tortura. ¡Traigalos a mi presencia!- grito Freezer

Los Ginyu se acercaron y tomaron a los dos muchachos trayendolos ante Freezer.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Tu no eras el jurado de baile que me puso un 10?!- exclamo Brief

- Sí, soy yo- respondió el capitán que alguna vez fue ranita Ginyu

- ¡Y entonces ¿porque me hace esto?!- se enfado Brief

- Pues porque el único gran y maravilloso bailarín puedo ser y tengo que ser SOLO YO!- replicó. Bra le miro con odio, pero no podía hacer nada. Como se lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a su padre cuando le pedía entrenarla y ella se negaba pues no veía necesario ser fuerte con un padre y amigos que la protegieran.

Flashback:

- Bra, hoy entrenaras conmigo- le dijo su padre.

- Pero papá…- contesto la pequeña Bra de tan solo unos 12 años.

- ¡Nada de peros! ¿Acaso crees que con tan solo saber volar te podrás librar de los peligros que hay afuera?

- Pero es que…- contesto desganada y sin respuesta alguna

- ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué sucede aquí?- entró mamá salvación

- Mami, mi papa quiere que entrene con el en su cámara de gravedad como lo hace con Trunks, pero tu sabes que me puedo lastimar.- dijo con pucheros

- Vegeta, yo te he dicho que Bra no hará ningún tipo de entrenamiento contigo. Si dejé que aprendiera a volar es por que en fin creo que es necesario y practico, pero no veo la necesidad de entrenarla teniendote a ti y a Trunks para protegerla- esa era una mamá que entiende a su hija- Además Bra sufre de migraña y no es recomendable que entre a la cámara de gravedad por la alta presión que posee, ¡empeoraría su salud!- mintió

- ¿Y desde cuando mi hija sufre de migraña?- cuestionó el incrédulo Vegeta

- 1 semana

- 2 meses

Contestaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que el saiya entendió su plan.

- ¿Saben que? HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN- grito enfadado- Ya veras que algún dia te arrepentirás - y le lanzo una mirada fría a su hija.

Fin del flashback.

Y ahora entendía todo, su padre tenía razón. Se estaba arrepintiendo justo ahora. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Ahora solo le quedaba rezarle a Kamisama para que Goten recuperara su fuerza y pueda hacerle frente a Freezer para poder huir de ahí. Y luego cuando salieran encararía a su padre y a su madre por haberle ocultado que era un asesino espacial. Pero primero debían descubrir como salir del embrollo en el que estaban.

- Muy bien Ginyu, traiganlos frente a mi.- habló Freezer

- ¡¿Que nos va a hacer?! - gritó Goten con impotencia.

- Te contestaré con una sola palabra: VENGANZA- Cell se acercó a su cómplice

- No saben cuanto hemos esperado poder vengarnos, niños. Son tan afortunados jajajajaja- río Cell

- Eres muy linda, eh, "princesa"- se acercó Freezer y acarició su barbilla, ella intentaba alejarse con miedo.

- ¡No la toques!- grito Son con la ira saliendo le por los ojos - ¡No te atrevas a ponerle uno de tus asquerosos dedos encima!-

- Jajajajajaja… Disfrutaré mucho mi venganza, Saiyajins

N/A:

Holaaaa ¿Que tal?

Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que tanto me gusta escribir :)

Pero les cuento que esto ya se termina :'( si, el próximo capítulo será el final y se llama: Papi al rescate

De nuevo muchisisisimas gracias por los reviews, me encanta leerlos y releerlos antes de escribir xD es muy lindo saber q de verdad les ha gustado y ese es el mejor premio que me pueden dar :D

Cuidensee muchooo :)

Nos leemos nn


	4. Papi al rescate

**4. Papi al rescate**

Vegeta salió de su Cámara de Gravedad después de un arduo día de entrenamiento. Se secó la frente y con una toalla sobre su cuello se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, típico de un saiyajin. Busco en la congeladora carne, pollo o lo que hubiera pues se moría de hambre, y encontró helado de chocolate a montón, el sabor favorito de Bra. ¿Bra? ¿Donde se encontraba?. Al recordarla trato de ubicarla a través del Ki, pero fue en vano pues no había rastro de ella. ¿Donde estaría? ¿Como era posible que no lo sintiera? Aunque no entrenara, al ser hija de un saiyajin, su Ki aun seguía siendo alto y era fácil ubicarla. Pero no lo sentía, y Vegeta se preocupó.

- ¡Bulma! ¡Ven ahora mismo!- exclamó el príncipe. Bulma que se encontraba en el laboratorio realizando una serie de experimentos con Tama, al escuchar los gritos subió rápidamente a encontrarse con Vegeta.

- ¡¿Vegeta?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! Estaba en medio de unos experimentos importantes- respondió

- ¡¿Donde demonios se encuentra Bra?!

- ¿Bra? Pues… - pensó con su mano en la barbilla- Creo que salió a ver a Goten hace unas horas. Es cierto, ya se esta tardando esta niña.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Otra vez con el hijo de Kakarotto! ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero que se junte él! - exclamó furioso

- Pero Vegeta son solo amigos. Seguro Milk la invito a cenar y por eso se están tardando.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y como explicas que no puedo sentir el Ki de ninguno de ellos?

- ¿Que? ¿De ninguno?- pensó- ¡¿Y si les pasó algo?! ¡¿Y si se les apareció un enemigo y Goten no pudo hacer nada para defenderla?! ¡Ay no mi niña!- Bulma se encontraba nerviosa, y en cierta manera en lo cierto.

- ¡Calla mujer! Iré a casa de Kakarotto a investigar - Vegeta alzo vuelo y salió por la ventana hacia la Montaña Paoz en busca de los Son.

- ¡Vegeta espera!- gritó. Bulma salió y lanzo una cápsula para luego seguirlo en su nave.

Vegeta volaba a gran velocidad por lo que a Bulma le costaba alcanzarlo. Mientras tanto Vegeta se torturaba imaginando donde estaría su hija y que estaría haciendo al lado del hijo de su rival. Pobre Vegeta, a veces tener tanta imaginación no ayuda de mucho que digamos.

Finalmente llegaron a la Montaña Paoz, Vegeta descendió y tumbó la puerta de la casa. Milk se encontraba parada frente al teléfono cuando nuestro Príncipe la tomó del cuello.

- ¡¿En donde esta Bra?! - Milk no podía hablar por la impresión. Bulma llego y al entrar a la casa se dio con la terrible escena.

- ¡Vegeta! ¡Sueltala! - se acercó y trato de liberarlos - ¡Así no se arreglan las cosas y lo sabes! - Vegeta la soltó

- ¡No cabe duda que Vegeta es un rebelde de primera! - se exalto Milk

-Lamento esto Milk, pero la verdad estamos muy preocupados por nuestra hija porque Vegeta no logra sentir el Ki de ella ni el de Goten. No tenemos ni idea de donde pueden estar ahora y por eso vinimos aquí, esperamos que nos puedas dar una respuesta.

- ¡¿Como que no siente el Ki de mi Goten?! ¡Bulma, no me digas eso!

- ¿Acaso no sabes donde están?

- ¡No, claro que no! De hecho estaba a punto de llamarte porque creí que estaban en tu casa, a esa niña le gusta impacientar a mi hijo y pensé que estaban contigo.-

- No Milk, ellos no están con nosotros- volteo a ver al saiya- Vegeta, ¿Que haremos ahora?- los ojos de ambas mujeres brillaban, estaban a punto de ponerse a llorar en vez de buscar una solución para el problema. Vegeta no aguantaría esas escenas.

- ¡Pues yo iré a buscarla, no me importa si tengo que hurgar en cada rincón de la tierra ella tiene que aparecer!- gritó el saiya.- … Y cuando la encuentre se las verá conmigo

- ¡Espera!- grito la peliazul - Ya lo sé, tal vez Uranai Baba nos pueda ayudar con su bola mágica que tiene. Recuerdo que cuando buscábamos las Esferas del Dragón con Goku ella nos ayudó a encontrar la que nos faltaba porque el radar no la podía encontrar-respondió con alegría como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento

- Bulma tiene razón, ella puede ayudar a traer a mi Goten de vuelta- dijo la ama de casa mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

- Entonces iré con ella, si sé donde se encuentra- Vegeta volteó y salió volando en busca de la anciana que solucionaría sus problemas.

- ¡Vegeta espera! - grito Milk al aire- ¡Bulma hay que seguirlo en tu nave!

- No te preocupes Milk- dijo Bulma con los brazos cruzados- Vegeta los traerá a salvo. Confía en él

Milk lo sabia bien, aunque pensara que Vegeta era un rebelde, como Goku se fue a quien sabe donde,él mas fuerte ahora era Vegeta y debía confiar ciegamente en él. Aunque le costara debía hacerlo pues la vida de su hijo estaba en juego. Y ni que decir de Bulma, ella sabia perfectamente todo el amor que rebosaba Vegeta por su hija y que hará de todo con tal de traerla de vuelta.

Vegeta voló a máxima velocidad, aun seguía pensando que estaría haciendo su hija con el hijo de su rival a su lado. Llego rápidamente, descendió y tumbo la puerta. Ya se le esta a haciendo costumbre ese tipo de entrada.

- ¡Uranai Baba! ¡Uranai Baba!- grito el Principe de los Saiyajins.

En esos momentos la hermana del Maestro Roshi se encontraba jugando una parida de cartas con el Hombre Invisible. Hasta que se dio cuenta que quien la llamaba era Vegeta, así que tuvo que suspender su juego.

- Lo siento Hombre Invisible, pero tendremos que terminar nuestra partida mañana.

- ¡Que tramposa eres Baba! ¡Yo te estaba ganando! - el Hombre Invisible salió dejando solos a la anciana con Vegeta.

- A los tiempos que te veo ¿Como estas Vegeta?- saludo amable

- ¡Necesito que veas en tu bola de cristal y me digas en donde rayos se encuentra mi hija!- le dijo con voz firme.

- ¿Tu hija dices?- Baba río nerviosa. ¡Uy cuando se entere que los dejo solos en el infierno sin decirles como regresar! - Jeje… este… ¿Tu hija dices?

- ¡Deja de repetir y usa tu maldita bola de cristal o destruiré todo ahora mismo!- dijo levantando la mano como para lanzar un ataque.

- No te preocupes Vegeta, tu hija se encuentra con su amigo el hijo de Goku, de seguro que están bien Jeje…

- ¿Como sabes que esta con ese insecto?

- Soy bruja ¿lo recuerdas? Jeje…- empezó a sudar por los nervios que sentía. Vegeta podría matarla ahora mismo si quisiera.

- ¡¿Por que te ríes así?! ¡Dime que estas ocultando!

- Esta bien, esta bien, pero no me mates por favor- le rogó la anciana- Están en el infierno, ellos vinieron hace unas horas a pedirme que los llevara hacia allá. Ella me dijo que era importante y por eso lo hize pero se me olvido decirle como regresar, pero fue un pequeño desliz que…- Vegeta la tomó del cuello

- ¡¿QUE LOS LLEVASTE DONDE?!

- Al in…fier…no- dijo con la voz entrecortada por tener las manos del saiya en su garganta. Vegeta sentía rabia pero no podía matar a la anciana, no sin que antes lo lleve al infierno para traerlos devuelta. Así que la soltó, ella cayo al suelo y tosió por tener la garganta ahogada.

- Llévame ahora mismo donde se encuentran

- Pero eso te saldra caro…

- ¡QUE ME LLEVES HE DICHO!

- Bueno bueno, luego le cobrare a tu mujer. Sigueme

Uranai avanzo y el saiya la siguió esperando encontrar allá a su hija sana y salva. Pero se preguntaba porque habría querido ir ella allá. -"Seguro fue idea del insecto ese del hijo de Kakarotto"- pensó

- Dime Uranai Baba, ¿Por que querían ir al infierno?

- No estoy muy segura, pero tu hija me dijo que era un asunto de vida o muerte

- ¿De vida o muerte? - repitió

Bueno si antes estaba confundido, pues ahora mucho mas. ¿Para que querría ir su hija al infierno? Tenía que averiguarlo ahora mismo. Y luego se vengaría de Goten por habersela llevado.

- Bueno, ya estamos cerca Vegeta

- Eres muy linda, eh, "princesa"- se acercó Freezer y acarició su barbilla, ella intentaba alejarse con miedo.

- ¡No la toques!- grito Son con la ira saliendole por los ojos - ¡No te atrevas a ponerle uno de tus asquerosos dedos encima!-

- Jajajajajaja… Disfrutaré mucho mi venganza, Saiyajins

Freezer se acercaba a tocarla cuando le cayo energía en su brazo. Era Vegeta, al fin había llegado.

- ¡Papá! - grito Brief

- ¡Vegeta! Así que viniste por tu hija, jajaja. Te estaba esperando- rió

- Mas te vale que te alejes Freezer- El Principe observo a su hija y la jalo del brazo- ¡Tu vienes conmigo!

- ¡No! - grito la peliazul, y soltandose de su brazo y sorprendiendo a su padre - Yo me iré por mi cuenta. ¡No quiero irme con un asesino como tú!- tenia furia contenida hacia su padre.

- ¡¿De que hablas, Bra?!

- Ella ya lo sabe todo Vegeta. ¿No le habías contado tu hermosa vida de mercenario a la princesa? Que mal padre Vegeta - Freezer movía la cabeza- Muy mal, muy mal.

- ¡¿Que le has dicho maldito?!

- Solo la verdad, la verdad que hará que te aborrezca.

Goten aprovechó la distracción de los Ginyu para lograr golpearlos y salir.

- ¿A donde crees que vas saiyajin? - hablo Cell - Puede que Freezer tenga asuntos pendientes con Vegeta, pero yo no te dejare escapar. Antes tendrás que luchar conmigo. Me vengare de lo que tu hermano me hizo.- y así fue como ambos empezaron su lucha mientras Freezer reía de la escena que estaba ante sus ojos.

- ¡Maldito insecto! - grito el príncipe

- Jajaja, esto sera divertido

Ambos se embistieron y comenzaron a luchar. Bra observaba detenidamente como su padre y Goten luchaban por sacarla de ahi. Lo hacían por ella. Su padre, la amaba ella lo sabia.

- " ¿Por qué tuve que decirle eso? ¿Acaso ya no lo quiero?¡No! El es mi papá, quien me cuidó desde que era pequeña, quien me engrió mas que a mi hermano. Trunks vivió con el padre ruin y malvado que llegó a la Tierra, pero yo… yo viví con el parre que cambió en la Tierra, con ese padre que ahora luchaba por un planeta, por nuestro planeta. Papa me ama, de eso estoy segura.

Goten tenia razón, no importa la que fue sino lo que él es ahora. Y ahora es el mejor papa del mundo. Tal vez en el momento en que Freezer me contó todo eso sentí una gran decepción, pero sé que él ya no es ese Vegeta asesino, ahora es Vegeta mi padre. Yo lo quiero así como es ahora, gracias a mi mamá que el cambió. Y ahora él esta ahi frente a mi, defendiendome, como lo hizo todos estos años"

Bra observo detenidamente la batalla entre su padre y Freezer. El ser violeta le lanzaba golpes de temer, pero su padre no se quedaba atrás. Bra estaba impaciente, no quería ver mas esta situación. Se sentía impotente, y cuando vio a Freezer por delante se lanzó sobre él.

- ¡Sueltame mocosa!

- ¡No te metas en esto Bra! - Exclamo su padre

- ¡Yo también puedo ayudar, lo sé!

- ¡Muevete! - y de un tirón la lanzo al suelo. Su grabadora cayo al suelo, y se partió en dos.

- Mi… mi… mi tarea…¡MI TAREA!- grito la peliazul con todas sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo empezó a emanar energía, su Ki se elevaba mas y mas. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa.

- ¡Bra! ¡Imposible!- grito su padre sorprendido por la actuación de su hija. Bra se lanzo nuevamente sobre Freezer, pero esta vez con mas poder. Le propicio unos buenos golpes, aunque muy torpes pero poderosos. Era la primera vez que ella luchaba, por lo que aunque tuviera su poder aumentado aun no poseía las técnicas suficientes y Freezer pudo esquivar sus golpes. Goten y Cell detuvieron su pelea para ver también la lucha entre Freezer y la joven peliazul.

- Jajaja, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes dar mocosa?- río Freezer

- Bien hecho, Bra. Pero ahora yo me encargare de él. Morirás nuevamente, Freezer.- Y terminando esas palabras le lanzo su mas poderoso - ¡BIG BANG ATTACK!

Vegeta había entrenado todos estos años, y su nivel de pelea era impresionante. Encargarse de Freezer y Cell fue pan comido. Mas aun si su animo estaba levantado por ver a su hija luchar, sí, ella era una verdadera saiyajin.

- Vamonos de aquí, ellos solo son basura- Goten y Bra siguieron a Vegeta. Desde el suelo, Freezer se levanto y lanzo energía dirigido a la joven Brief.

- ¡Bra! - Goten la empujo, pero el rayo cayó en su cabello dejandole un agujero en su peinado.

Llegaron donde Uranai Baba, y ella los guió hasta la tierra. En el camino Bra notó lo horrible que había quedado el cabello de su amigo y no pudo evitar burlarse.

- Jajaja, ¡Goten mira lo horrible que esta tu cabello!- Son se cogió el cabello y se dio cuenta del agujero que tenía-Pero no importa, gracias por salvarme- sonrió, se acerco y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonroje.

- ¡Bra! - al parecer alguien olvido que su padre estaba ahi- ¡¿Que demonios haces?!

- ¡Papi! Papi quiero pedirte disculpas por hablarte mal, me equivoque en juzgarte. Si fuiste un asesino espacial yo lo entiendo, fue parte de tu pasado, y ahora has cambiado yo…

- Bra- hablo Vegeta- No tienes que pedirme disculpas, eso fue algo que como dijiste quedo en el pasado. Ahora vivo feliz, y mucho mas ahora que veo que puedes luchar, la verdad me dejaste sorprendido.

- Gracias, papa- se sonrojo la peliazul

- Y como ahora puedes luchar tendrás que entrenar conmigo

- Pero papa…

- ¡Nada de peros! Tus golpes aun son torpes, te falta técnica, te falta ENTRENAMIENTO

- Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, Bra- sugirió Goten aun sonrojado

- ¡Tu callate! ¡Ya estamos en la Tierra, puedes largarte de una vez!- grito, asi que Goten no hizo nada mas que despedirse con la mano e irse a casa.

- ¡Goten! ¡¿Donde estabas?! ¡Tenías preocupada a tu madre! - le regaño Milk al ver llegar tan tarde a su hijo. Pero el seguía hechizado por ese simple beso en la mejilla

- Estoy bien, mamá- la abrazo

- ¡Pero Goten, parece como si hubieras ido al paraíso. Mira tu cara!

- Casi mama, casi

- ¡Bra! ¡Hija, estas bien!- Bulma corrió a abrazar a su pequeña que la tenia angustiada con su paradero- ¡Vegeta ¿A donde se la llevo Goten?!

- ¡Al infierno! - exclamo el saiya

- ¡Vegeta! ¡Te estoy hablando de buena manera! ¡Como es posible que me trates así cuando estuve tan preocupada por ustedes y …!

- ¡Me refiero a que ese insecto se la llevo al otro mundo, al infierno! - grito para callar a Bulma- Por cierto, Bra aun no me has dicho ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACÍAS ALLÁ?!

- Jeje… es una historia divertida- se excusó riendo y temblando a la vez. Ambos padres cruzaron sus brazos y se acercaron a su hija lentamente hasta tenerla cerca y oír lo que tenia que decir.- Ok, ustedes ganan. ¿Recuerdas mama que te pedí ayuda en una tarea que debía hacer de papá?

- Claro hija, pero la verdad no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que hallas ido para…¡oh! Ya entendí, creíste que llendo hacia allá obtendrías mas información ¿No es asi?- la lista Bulma sacando sus conclusiones. Bra asintió

- Sí, yo le pedí a Goten que me acompañara. Así que no fue su culpa - lo excuso Bra. Lo ultimo que ella quería era que sus padres se enfadaran con Goten. Al fin y al cabo toda la idea fue de ella.- Solo quería saber mas de ti papi.

- ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me lo preguntaste?!

- Es que estabas tan ocupado con tu bendita cámara de gravedad que no creí que fueses a hacerme caso- dijo con pucheros, esos que enternecen a cualquier padre.

- Si me hubieras preguntado, te hubiera respondido. Y ahora que tanto quieres saber de mí te contaré todo. Asi que vamos a la terraza a conversar mejor, no se que estupideces te habrá dicho ese insecto de Freezer

Esa tarde Vegeta y Bra tuvieron una conversación padre e hija. Le contó todo sobre el planeta Vegeta, sobre su padre, sobre Nappa, Raditz… ( bueno aunque a ellos ya los había conocido Bra). Le hablo de Freezer y de su crueldad. Y le contó… de él. Le hablo de su vida como mercenario a manos de Freezer. Le fue duro tratar de oír ese tipo de cosas acerca de su padre, pero como buena saiyajin fue fuerte. Y lo aceptó. Aprovecho esa ocasión que tenia a su padre al frente suyo hablandole, eso no ocurría muy a menudo, para hacerle todas las preguntas posibles. Y sí, esa tarde padre e hija se conocieron.

Pasaron las vacaciones y Bra había terminado su trabajo. Escribió orgullosa de su padre, de un ser diferente que tenia otras costumbres y que al conocer a su madre cambió. Se adapto a la vida que lleva ahora y vive muy feliz con sus dos hijos. Trato de ser detallista y se esforzó por que su trabajo este bien redactado y sea interesante.

Entro a clase con la nariz en alto y dejo su tarea sobre el pupitre para luego sonreirle al profesor que se encontraba en el escritorio. Mientras los alumnos iban "leyendo y estudiando", el profesor se dispuso a revisar las tareas que había dejado. Pero claro, varios se pusieron a conversar.

- ¡Bra! ¡Dinos ya! Hiciste de tu mamá ¿No?- habló una de las chicas. Bra solo sonrió sin mirarla siquiera.

- Obvio que hizo de su mamá, ¿de quien mas? - siguieron comentando. Hasta que Bra volteo y les hablo.

- Chicas, chicas…que lastima decirles, pero no hize de mami. Hize de mi papi- sonrió

- ¿De tu papá? ¿Acaso es interesante?

- Jaja, te sorprenderías.

El profesor termino de revisar los trabajos y se puso de pie.

- Bien chicos, ya termine de revisar sus trabajos. Y tengo que felicitar a la señorita Bra por haber realizado una tarea tan conmovedora. - Bra no se sonrojo, pero sintió como causaba envidia en las demás - Bra, felicitaciones tu trabajo estuvo bien, muy bien. Pero la máxima nota se la lleva Jimmy y su tarea sobre su vecino Mister Satán.- Ok, Bra puso una cara como de ¡¿?! ¡Como iba a ser posible después que tuvo que ir hasta el infierno, un nadie le ganara solo porque hizo de Mister Satán!

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que ?! ¡Exijo una explicación! ¡Mister Satán ni siquiera es su familiar, ES SU VECINO! ¡Ay no a mi me da…!- Bra estaba a punto de colapsar.

- Cálmese señorita, su trabajo estuvo bien solo que el del joven Jimmy me resulto mucho mas interesante y menos dramático, eso es todo. Igual usted ya paso de año ¿O no?

Pues si, tenia razón. Pero igual fue una injusticia. Luego de como 40 minutos que continuó gritando y reclamando logro calmarse y se puso a pensar. - "Bueno, tal vez no pude sacar la máxima calificación, pero de algo estoy segura y es que gané mucho mas que una simple nota. Te quiero papi"

FIN

******N/A:**

Holaaaa :)

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?

Lo siento, pero en esta historia debía intervenir el Principe de los Saiyajins si o sí. Es una ley mía jeje

Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como lo disfrute yo haciéndolo :D

Nos veremos pronto en otro fic

Cuidensee ;)

Nos leemos :D


End file.
